


The Shortcomings of Glamour

by CosmicBanana (OkeyDokeyLoki)



Series: Fat Loki [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Rough Sex, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkeyDokeyLoki/pseuds/CosmicBanana
Summary: Thor is kind of a chubby chaser.Okay, maybe he's totally a chubby chaser.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Fat Loki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697485
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	The Shortcomings of Glamour

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know but carpe diem and all that
> 
> Now with a couple more sex things than before! Enjoy if you like that kind of shit lol

It hadn't begun as the secret mission it ended up being.

It is, accordingly, said that the road to Hell is paved with good intentions.

It probably started when Loki had slipped up in front of Thor and accidentally mentioned that he had harbored a crush on him since they were children together.

"No deceiving?" Thor asked suspiciously. They were getting breakfast at the tower (after an admittedly rocky start).

Loki bristled. "I've held my tongue all this time-"

"Not very well," Tony called from across the room.

The god sent a murderous glare his direction.

"You think it to be a lie? Then you're just as ignorant as I had previously presumed," Loki sniffed, intending to immediately turn away and stalk off and terrorize someone else.

Thor stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "You should know better. The God of Lies not detecting mine? Stark!" He barked. "What's the word?"

"Priceless," the billionaire didn't miss a beat.

Loki was about to retort but Thor pinned him against the wall, with such a lecherous look that Loki squirmed a little.

"Get a room, please? There are like hundreds here," Tony mumbled before munching on a forkful of noodles.

Thor grabbed Loki's wrist. "Come."

As they walked away, Tony called after them. "Need any soundproofing?"

<><><>

They went to Thor's room, and took a seat on the bed. Thor immediately cupped Loki's cheek, and brushed a thumb gently over his skin.

"This has been bothering you, hasn't it."

Loki nodded, and leaned into Thor's touch. "Immensely. You are very annoying."

"Hm," Thor agreed with a smile. "How did I woo you?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. You're quite boorish."

Thor pulled the other god towards him and embraced him. "And yet you love it."

Loki crumbled. "I do."

<><><>

Months of being partners, of being on missions, of joy and mishaps and life. Then, quite inexplicably, the dream happened.

Thor was dreaming about home, of Asgard, and was in a hallway near the bedrooms when he heard a voice call for him.

He followed it into his bedroom, only to find a mostly naked Loki on his bed.

This Loki wasn't exactly his Loki, though.

Where his Loki was hard angles and bone, this Loki was soft and rounded.

This Loki was heavier, but he carried it so beautifully that Thor wanted to worship all of it. More than anything, he looked happy and healthy.

He beckoned Thor closer; the older god obeyed.

His tall, proud, athletic body fit against Loki's like a missing puzzle piece.

The skin was smooth and Thor loved the feeling of it in his hands.

His hands roamed over Loki's body, from his face, down to his love handles, and to his luscious ass.

Thor wanted to weep with joy.

Instead, he woke up, hard as a rock and leaking droplets of precome.

<><><>

This is how Thor ended up spying on Loki, and discerning his eating habits, but therein lay the problem.

Loki ate three times daily only rarely, and even then he acted as though it were beneath him.

Loki tolerated only about a week of such before confronting Thor about it.

"Why are you spying on me?" he asked, arms crossing.

Thor considered the pros and cons of lying. "You don't eat enough," he decided, crossing his own beef arms.

Loki's eyebrow raised. "And you needed an entire week to figure this out?"

Thor glowered. "You know better, Loki. You're not frail, but I can always feel your ribs and spine."

Loki scowled. "Does this make me less? Less handsome or beautious? Is that what this is about?"

Thor realized Loki was more insecure than he'd thought. He pulled his reluctant lover into his arms, and held him like that for a while. "You will always be beautiful and handsome to me. However-" Loki flinched. "-relax, Kærasti*. I think you would look especially sexy with a little extra weight."

Loki tried to stifle his smile and ended up almost choking on laughter. "You are what I've heard is called a 'chubby chaser'."

"Guilty," Thor grinned back.

Loki's eyes sparkled. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"You've always been very conscious of your weight before. I didn't know how well you'd take it," the golden-haired god admitted.

Loki grabbed his hand, and led him past Steve and Bucky to get to Thor's room.

"Okay, so I'm going to glamour myself. Tell me which things you like best." Loki shed his clothes in a moment, and stood before Thor in sleek boxers.

Thor adored Loki and his body, but the thought of a plush lover, namely Loki, to make love to, had his cock stirring again in his pants.

The first glamour was closer to healthy yet thin than what Thor was looking for.

The next was an improvement, with a little roll in front that would spill over waistbands, and a perkier, rounder ass. Thor was drooling at the possibilities.

Loki caught on quickly. The next was near perfect, then altered to meet Thor's specifications.

The thighs were nicely thick, the ass delicious to look at, the belly soft and slightly wobbly, love handles a lovely added curve. Loki added slight volume to his face, and Thor wanted to reach out and touch.

And fuck.

But this Loki wasn't real, not yet.

Thor could take no more; he surged forward to meet this soft Loki, and growled when he felt bone against his pelvis rather than soft, doughy flesh.

"Do you like to torture me?" Thor rasped, desperate for this vision.

"How badly do you need this?" Loki wondered aloud, eyes shining with lust.

"I'll show you how I will make love to you every night, and then you can decide for yourself," Thor rumbled, and tossed Loki onto the bed.

He crawled across to meet him like a panther, cock achingly hard to think of what his lover could look like for real one day.

The glamour lasted, but Thor knew where Loki's body ended and began. He began kissing Loki's thigh, leaving little marks before aggressively sucking at the skin.

He pulled down the boxers, nipping at the skin revealed.

One hand found Loki's penis and caressed it as Thor continued with his ministrations, once the boxers had slithered pitifully onto the floor.

Loki's sigh was fucking music. Thor's tongue flicked at Loki's taint and his lover jolted with pleasure.

Then he travelled upward with his kisses, lavishing Loki's belly. "Imagine how soft you could be," Thor purred.

The younger god whined.

He methodically worked his way up the abdomen to the chest, and paying equally loving and lustful attention to the nipples. Loki was panting by then. "Just... ju- fuck me already!" He cried, overstimulated.

Thor yanked Loki down the bed by his thin hips, glamoured with glorious love handles.

Then he teased his lover's entrance with a finger, and made an appreciative rumble at the slickness he found.

The finger plunged in, and fucked in and out, flexing, then it was two, and then three, and Loki was seeing stars. "Please!" he cried.

"If you say that word again I will fuck you into this mattress," Thor growled lecherously into the raven-haired god's ear.

"Please."

<><><>

It wasn't long before Thor lost Loki to research in old tomes Strange had brought, and then some Loki had taken when the sorcerer wasn't looking.

Tony had put in a formal complaint with Thor for the roughest sex he had heard for a long time, (but gave the man kudos all the same).

Eventually Loki called Thor into the library, and by then it was past midnight.

"Come here." The other god dragged him over to a thick, aged book.

Thor looked down at the text. If he wasn't a god, perhaps it would have looked like gibberish. Instead, it looked kind of like a recipe to Thor.

He raised an eyebrow at Loki, whose eyes shined. "Was it not you who wanted me soft? Here I have the solution." He pointed down at the page.

"It's a modification spell. It augments my magic for it, so it can speed up the process. It also makes the weight more flattering. I suppose," he ended with a grumble, "that I need to eat more for it to work."

Thor beamed, and spun Loki around, careful not to disturb the book. "Don't waste a moment!" He shouted happily. "What can I get for you?"

Loki consulted the page. "No more than you usually eat, Thor."

The tall god immediately rushed out. "Who has the number of the Chinese the Captain brought last week!"

<><><>

When Thor came back with a bag laden with mouth-watering Chinese, Loki was mixing a bowl of herbs and occasionally mashing them.

"What happens now?" The golden-haired god rumbled.

"I mix this in water and drink it," Loki stated, gesturing to a glass beside him.

Thor felt like a child waiting for a present and had to control himself from hurrying his lover.

Instead, he laid out the cartons of food on the desk near Loki and made sure utensils were available.

Loki drank the concoction, made a face, then reached for a container of kung pao.

Thor looked like a ray of fucking sunshine.

He immediately felt up Loki after he finished with the container, and Loki chuckled. Underneath his palms, there was the barest hint of give.

"How much must I feed you?" Thor asked finally, eyes determined and jaw set.

Loki's gorgeous emerald eyes gleamed with mischief. "Let it be an experiment."

<><><>

Two empty cartons of ice cream and a sleeve of Chips Ahoy later, Loki was beginning to feel self conscious.

His stomach, which had been abs merely hours before had become a definitive muffin top, the waistband tight. Flesh spilt over the top, and he struggled to breathe until he undid the top. The material of his pants felt more constricting around his ass.

His appetite was unquenchable as a god, but he was wavering on whether or not he truly wanted to be heavier.

Then Thor worshiped him, with tongue, hands, body, and cock in equal measures, and his hesitation shattered.

The sun was beginning to rise when Thor finished his project, having depleted much of the supply in their floor's kitchen.

He pulled aside the curtains and let the sun shone on his lover, who glowed in the sunshine, despite his proclivity for the cold.

Most of the weight had settled into his plush, warm, heavy belly, but the remainder created a devastatingly voluptuous ass, with lovely thick thighs, and those gorgeous love handles Thor couldn't wait to feel.

"I feel fat," Loki said flatly. In a way, he was correct, but only statistically.

To Thor, he had never looked more fucking beautiful.

Thor lifted him just as easily as he had hours ago, arranged him on the bed, drew the curtains, and all but launched onto the bed.

He kissed and sucked all the way up the soft, rounded body, and stopped when he reached Loki's face, which had rounded only slightly, and added slightly to his lips. Thor kissed those as well, grabbing as much of Loki as he possibly could.

He kneaded Loki's ass reverently, and left suck marks up and down the inside of his thighs, and peppered the marks with sweet little kisses.

Then he scooted down the bed and examined Loki's entrance with an inquisitive finger.

Loki was deliciously wet. "Sly. Very sly," Thor purred, cooking the finger.

The raven-haired god whined at the sensation, plump arms rising to grip the sheets around him. "Oh, fuck, Thor!" He cried.

One finger became two. Thor watched, enraptured, as Loki's pleasured ivory body shook. His cock ached.

"Please, just fuck me!" Loki begged.

"Patience," said the golden-haired god.

Two fingers became three, crooking and driving Loki mad. He writhed against Thor's sheets.

Thor couldn't stand his own ministrations any longer. He aligned his cock with Loki's sopping wet and pliant entrance, and slowly inched in, feeling the exquisite squeeze of hot muscle around himself.

When Thor was entirely sheathed inside the raven-haired god, taut, muscled stomach pressing against Loki's softness, he almost came right then, but he restrained himself.

"All right, Loki?" Loki made a noise in the affirmative.

The first thrust smacked wetly and Thor loved every moment of it. As he began to set a pace (which lay somewhere in between woodpecker and pneumatic drill), he manoeuvred himself and reached around Loki to grope whatever he could find.

Loki's moans were subdued when he could keep his fist in his mouth, but his hands left him to grip the sheets as Thor pounded into him. Each thrust was punctuated by a particularly wet slap of Thor's large balls.

Thor aimed higher into Loki until his lover was keening and digging blunt nails into his well-muscled back. "You feel so good," he praised, emphasizing his statement with a well-placed thrust that had Loki almost at a scream.

"Where do you want me to come?" He asked breathlessly, hips stuttering with urgency.

"Inside," Loki ordered in a moan.

With that, the golden-haired god gave one final, powerful thrust, and emptied his tremendous load inside the other god.

Loki came then as well, spend splattering against the underside of his new girth. His face flushed.

Thor's balls gave another clench when he witnessed Loki's belly coated in his seed.

Thor cleaned the other god up with a handtowel, and nestled into him, wrapping his limbs around him protectively.

"How much more do you think you can do?" Thor rumbled, kissing Loki's porcelain neck.

Loki laughed. "Why, do you want me to do more?"

Thor gave Loki's belly a squeeze, the silky flesh warm beneath his fingers. "Definitely," he growled.

**Author's Note:**

> *Darling, loved one, male form. Is usually translated simply as boyfriend.


End file.
